Black Lily
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: YYHIY xover! Her life was anything but normal. A demon lives harbored inside of her, and she just met the SD group. KagKur, SanMir, InuKik, HieiSana, KoenNikki, KuwYuk I did not choose pairings, others did!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Inu-yasha, YYH, or any songs I use unless I say differently!

Black Lily

By Inuchick13

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked down the sidewalk. Koenma gave them a new mission, again. They had to find someone with really high sprit energy. That was going to be REALLY hard to find considering Koenma said the person was going to be in a karaoke place on 2nd street. Luckily there was only 1 on 2nd street. They walked in, and immediately wanted to go back outside. A girl in a ponytail was on stage singing, but wasn't that good. The sent of beer was strong in this place. The crowed clapped and Yusuke realized that a new person was going on the stage. Her dark ebony hair was down and striped with silver. She had honey brown eyes and was in a pair of jeans and black halter, an electric guitar was on her right shoulder and she plugged in it. A Piano started and then she came in with her guitar. Yusuke looked interested and looked at the others. Kuwabara kept muttering ' Yukina' over again. Hiei's arms were crossed, that is, until she started singing.

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Yusuke was entranced. Her sprit energy was really high! Either she was hiding it, or she didn't know about it. Even Hiei was entranced. They listened to the rest of the song.

Have you forgotten all I know?

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Taking over me

You're taking over me

The song ended and no one spoke. She hung her head down until she heard someone clapping. Then everyone else started clapping. She smiled and waked off the stage. The 4 of them waked out and waited for her to come out. After 2 minutes of waiting she exited and started waking toward the road. They were about to go in her way to ask her something when someone else went in front of her; a human with the stench of alcohol.

" What are you doing here, you know you aren't allowed to have the night off." He said, grabbing her wrist.

" I told you, I quit! I no longer work for you and your thugs." She said, taking back her wrist. He slapped her hard on her left cheek. Yusuke was about to go to her ' rescue ' when Hiei stopped him.

' We need to see if she can fight.' Hiei said telepathically. They watched the two, Yusuke twitching for a fight. The man made the first move. He took out a knife from underneath his pant legs and held it out toward the girl. He ran at her, swinging the blade left and right, and caught her arm, ripping her outfit. The woman twisted backward, grabbed the man's arm, and flung him over her shoulder with experience. The spirit detective group hear bones breaking, and a groan from the man.

" Your drunk, so I'm going to let you go. Come back to me again, and I'll kill you." She got up in one fluid motion and started walking. Hiei waked in front of her and she stopped in her tracks.

" Move, you're in my way." She said, her voice icy.

" No." He said. The girl sighed and started to walk around him when a sword went in front of her. Her eyebrow rose, and she looked down at him.

" Move!" She yelled, and a small gust of energy spilled out of her body, making the tiny demon fall back without grace. She clenched her hands and took a deep breath. " Leave me the hell alone." She said venomously. " I don't like to kill, but I will if I have to." She turned toward the rest of the group and gave them a glare also. " The same stands for your three also."

She started to walk away, a swing in her hips, and a hum in her voice. She could feel the gaze from the four detectives, and flipped them off.

" She is going to be a difficult one." Kurama said as the girl disappeared into the night.

(((abc)))

DO YA LIKE?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 By Inuchick13  
  
"Please tell me why we have to go here." Hiei asked, annoyed. Him, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked out onto the roof of Sakura High. They were posing as 10th graders. Why, they didn't know. It was lunchtime, and they were on the roof.  
  
"So, bored!" Kuwabara said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "This school is boring, a uniform, HOMEWORK! It's just not fair!" he said and fell on his knees, hands out stretched for extra emphasis. He was about to complain some more when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Shhhhh, do you hear that?" He said. Everyone stopped. All was deadly quiet. At the same time they turned their head to the other side of the roof. There, on the side of the edge was a girl with waist length black hair with red strikes in it. Her hair was slowly swaying in the breeze. She looked like she was oblivious to them, even through Kuwabara's yelling.  
  
"I think she doesn't know were here." Yusuke whispered. She began to strum on something that sounded like an electric guitar, but there was no wire to make the sound.  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never dies  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never dies  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never dies  
  
She stopped with a little solo on the guitar. The voice sounded similar, but it couldn't be her. She put a (literally) electric guitar and then it disappeared. She turned her head; of course, they didn't know it was her. They didn't really se her face.  
  
"Oh, and yes, I knew you were all there. It's not nice to interrupt someone." She said. She got up, grabbing her stuff.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke." Kurama said. She walked past them coldly.  
  
"Um, we didn't give your name." Kuwabara said.  
  
"That's cause I didn't give it." She said. She walked down the stairs gracefully. Hiei decided to tap into her thoughts. He got in, but at that moment, she thought something. To him.  
  
[Ya know, it's not nice to go into someone else's head. Oh, and before I forget, nice fight last night Hiei.]  
  
Hiei immediately went out. The others new something happed, so they asked.  
  
"She, she knew I was in her head. She said nice... WAIT! SHE WAS THE ONE I FOUGHT!" Hiei yelled. Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped. They all ran after her, but found that she was gone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The girl with red strikes in her hair sat down in her chair. She sighed, not knowing what the day would bring. All of a sudden that Kurama and Hiei came in. They were in her class with her. 'Nooooooooo, no no no!' She thought.  
  
"Class, this is Shuuichi and Hiei, there new here so give 'em a brake. Higurashi, take them on a tour of the school, now!" The teacher said. Her head went straight to the desk, making everyone laugh.  
  
[Dude, stay out of my head.] She thought telepathically. Hiei glared at her. She glared back at him and she stood up. She went to the door and went out before them. When they were out of the class, she kept walking well they stopped.  
  
"Your probably wondering about, well, stuff. First off my name is Kagome. You now want to know what I was talking about last night. Well, 5 years ago I found out I could control energy. Some people found out and gave me a deal. If I joined their group, I would have unlimited power. I was young and naïve back then. I took the offer. I began to get fed up with the stealing others powers and making them your own. I quit. My boyfriend said if I did he would dump me for my twin, Kikyo. Looks like there going out know because I belong to no one." Kagome said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and out of reflex, she did a backward somersault behind the person, and held out one of her energy arrows to his back.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I'm not used to people touching me." She said, letting the arrow dissipate when she realized it was Kurama.  
  
"It is no problem. I understand how you feel." Kurama started saying.  
  
"No, you will never understand how I feel." I said, but turned her head with a smirk on her face. "Not unless you have been backstabbed, betrayed, and killed, all at once." She said on the brink of tears. They moment Kurama and Hiei saw them, they were gone.  
  
[No one can tell a story like that and not cry.] Hiei telepathically said to Kurama.  
  
[Maybe, but we haven't been through what she has gone through.]  
  
"You said killed." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I 'met' your friend with the black hair once. I believe his name was Yusuke. I saw him once when Boton tolled me I was dead." Kagome said.  
  
"So, girl, how did you die..." Hiei started to say but was stopped.  
  
"I am not planning on telling you. Don't ask again." And with that the conversation ended. "Look, the tour is over, I'm skipping. Find your way back to the class." She said, then left with a swish of her hair, leaving the others in the dust. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok, how was dat? Ok, um, I NEVER SAID THAT IT WAS INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The others will fall in place, but this is mainly Kagome and YYH! Ya I know, just don't flame me please! Oh, and the songs on the other chappie were going under and taking over me by Evanescence. This one is whisper from Evanescence. R&R please!!!!!!! Ya, this is long! Like, 3 1/2 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya, don't mind the Inuchick13 thing at the top, that's another SN I have at another website. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh ya, the faces are separated people, like Kagome, the YYH group, both, ECT. There are different faces for different things that are happing. ^_^' = Sweat drop. ECT.  
  
Chapter 3 By Inuchick13  
  
They just looked at her as she left, then a boy came out of the door. He went to her and started talking to her, then Hiei heard her in his head.  
  
[Oh god, please save me! I'll do anything just get me get of here!!!] She said telepathically. He smirked at her and she glared at him.  
  
"Sorry Hojo, I'm not feeling to good, I have to go." She said and walked away from him. She exited the building and ran like a lunatic. Hojo sighed and walked back to class. Hiei and Kurama were soon joined by Yusuke and Kuwabara. They stared in that direction turned around after a minute, and left to go to class.  
  
^_^ '  
  
Kagome ran home, luckily no one was home. She didn't want 'HIM' to know she was home. She ran up the long staircase and into her room. Once in there, she pulled off her school uniform and let it fall next to her. Walking in her black bra and black thong she went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of baggy black pant and a pink net shirt. She opened her other drawer and got some pink fish net stockings. She pulled on the stockings and fish net shirt (yes, over her bra) and started on the pants. She grabbed some scissors and pocked a hole in them, again and again until there were many holes. Then she took her fingers and pried them apart till they were 5 inches horizontally and vertically. She changed the red strikes in her hair into pink. She finished by putting on some black combat boots.  
  
She walked out the door and down across the street. At this time school was out and it was 4 o'clock. It was slightly dark out, but there was still some light. She walked down to the park and sat down on a bench. A bonfire was blazing in the distance and Kagome sighed at the beauty of it all. She sat there for another hour till something in the distance caught her eye. A row of people walking toward her. No, no people. Demons and humans alike! She recognized these beings. They were from HIS group. His hair blew in the wind making her sick.  
  
"Naraku," she said in a deep whisper. She took a steep and formed her energy into a bow and arrow. She made the first shot, causing one demon to die, and the rest to charge at her. As they came Kagome felt something call out to her. Looking up she gasped. She quickly moved to the side as a dagger came down from above. "Hiten, Manten, waz up my once brotheren friends?" Kagome said as the came down from there cloud. She smirked as they glared at her. Boy, was she ever popular, even to the new kids! She dodged another blow, and rolled to the side. Then another person came at her and she jumped up, missing a blow from Hiten. She did a backward flip behind one person, killed him with an attack, and got the demon behind her too. Doing a cartwheel she grabbed the dagger with her feet and landed on her feet, dagger in the middle. She picked it up and through it behind her, killing another demon. (The dagger was in mid air when she caught it.) She had killed 20 more demons when he started to attack. About 50 more demons and humans surrounded the to as they circled each other. Then he attacked.  
  
O_O  
  
As the bell rang for the end of school, the YYH group gathered around a tree. They walked to the park and stayed there till it was about 4ish. Then they saw a dark ominous cloud over head a few streets down. A scream could be heard, so they ran. Hiei and Kurama in the front with Yusuke and Kuwabara in the rear. A demon came up to them, only it was dead. They saw a circle of demons and two heads in the middle, but they couldn't see their faces. One of the demons in the circle spotted them and yelled to the others. About 20 demons came to them and attacked. They were easily defeated and they all were proud, until they heard another scream. This time it wasn't from a demon, it was from someone in the circle. A GIRL someone.  
  
"&_&" (Shaking)  
  
A tentacle pieced Kagome side, drawing blood. She screamed a high-pitched scream, making most of the demons cover their ears. She dropped to one knees, but another demon took a dagger and pierced her back. This time, she didn't scream. Her head went to the sky; eyes clouded over and turned a stormy blue gray. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She was turning.  
  
' No, I can't turn, not know, I'll destroy all and everything in a 100 mile area!' Kagome thought as she slowly lifted into the sky. 'This was Naraku's plan. For me to kill everyone I love. No, I wont give in. I WONT!'  
  
Kagome gave off a blue light and a pulse radiated from her. Her eyes turned from blue gray, to honey brown, too ice blue. Her hair no longer had pink strips in it, but was now black. Then it went from black to navy blue with lighter blue strips. Her outfit changed too. A light surrounded her, and when it was gone, she was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a black halter. On one arm was a long silver bracelet. It around her arm in a spiral and when it ended at her shoulder, there was a dragon. If you looked closer, the entire bracelet was a silver dragon with black jewels for eyes. She wore no shoes, and was bare foot. Her nails were a little longer and a little darker and midnight black. Her figure was more full and she filled in all the right places. She had on dark blue/black eye shadow and a dark red lipstick on. She looked like a deadly goddess. She slowly lowered, and opened her eyes. (Her eyes were closed the whole time). The only demons/people that remained were Naraku and the YYH group.  
  
"Naraku" she started, her voice sounding the same only more deadly, "you are no longer my boss. You shall die a long and horrible death now." She said. She lifted her hand above her head and she pulled out a flower. A, black flower? She transformed it into a bow and took another one for an arrow. With one shot, she shot at him. He dissolved, but it was just one of his puppets. The only thing is, there was a curse on the flower. The owner to the puppet shall suffer till the day he dies. The suffering will be passed down to his minions and they will last 24 hors before they kill themselves.  
  
Kagome was hovering a few inches off the ground when this happened. She lifted her head, and looked at the group. They had watched the whole ordeal. She lowered her hands, the bow crumpled into ash, and she lowered her feet to the ground. Kagome took a steep toward them, then another. She took 3 more steeps and the group saw her face. Pain mixed in with sorrow filled her eyes. She lifted her hand to her hair and took out another black flower. Thinking that she was going to hurt them, they got into a fighting stance. Her eyes filled up with more pain, and she lowered her hand with the flower in it to her chest. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She look down and whispered to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that" she whispered. She threw the flower to their feet, and disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. Yusuke picked up the flower and they all stared at it.  
  
"What kind is it?" he asked. Kurama took the flower and it crumbled and turned to ashes in his hands.  
  
"It's a black lily, and I think I know who that was." He said, and they all looked into the ashes of the once black lily.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ok, IMPORTANT! The YYH group doesn't know it was Kagome because they were killing a bunch of demons. They saw a girl in the air change, but they never saw it was Kagome. Also, when Kurama said her knew who it was, he didn't mean Kagome, he meant the person she became, like Youko, only this girl, got it??? ( 3 PAGES!!!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 By Inuchick13  
  
~^~^~^~^~ With Kagome~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Still in her other form Kagome ran in the rain to the shrine. Going in she crumbled at the door. She put her hands to her face and cried silently. After a good 10 minutes she moved from her spot. Kagome went to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator door.  
  
' Kagome' she read. ' I went out with the guys to the bar. Be back at about midnight. Love you, dad' Kagome inwardly shuttered. Her dad would come back a drunken wreck, and she didn't feel like putting up with what he did if he was drunk. She picked up the phone and dilled her friends number.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey Sango, I'm coming over." "Is he at the bar again?" "Ya, I'm in the form, is it still ok?"  
  
"Of course, oh ya, and there gonna be here too, hope its ok." "Ya, see ya in a few ^_^"  
  
Kagome grabbed her emergency bag and walked out the door, locking it. She took out her necklace and looked at it as she was walking. Raindrops splashed it, making it gleam. She put her hood up, so it covered her face. She hated it when she was transformed. The only way to change would be to be completely dry, naked, and then to put THIS necklace on. She looked at it again. It was a dark silver small ball chain. The charm was a dark silver key with a heart handle, and black gems on it. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going and she walked into someone, making her hood fall off. She dropped the necklace and it fell next to her. She quickly grabbed it before a person could take it. If she didn't have it, who knew what would happen. A hand went down and she took it gratefully. She looked up at the person who was helping her up. 'Shit' she thought. There in front of her was the group who saw her. She turned her head so they had trouble seeing her.  
  
"Sorry, I should have been looking." Said the guy with long red hair. She nodded, and started walking away, when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see who it was. Then she remembered. It was the tall black haired one. His eyes widened and then she remembered.  
  
"Shit" she whispered. The rest recognized her and she ran. Running she pulled her hood up and broke into a full speed sprint. She looked back and saw them on her tail. She looked to her hand to make sure the necklace was still there. It was. 'Good' she thought. A smile tugged at her dark red lips. She enjoyed this chase. Well, as long as she didn't get caught she would enjoy it. She ran threw puddles and almost slipped on one. Then she saw Sango's house. They wouldn't follow her into the house, would they? Well, there was only one way to find out. She looked back to see the little one closing in on her. She put in a burst of speed and got to the house. She used her powers and opened the door a few seconds before she ran inside. She locked it after she closed it and put a spell on the door so they wouldn't come in. a loud bang could be heard and she knew that he ran into the door. She started laughing hysterically. She heard a bunch of muffled cursing and she laughed harder. She saw her friends and stopped, whipping away a tear.  
  
"Um, cat, I was racing it." She managed to say. Just then one of the people yelled at her threw the door.  
  
"I am NOT a cat!!!!!!" He said.  
  
"What's wrong about cats Urimeshi?" (sp)  
  
The 3 friends started laughing loudly at the people on the other side of the door. One of the friends looked at her and gasped.  
  
"You didn't say that ..." He started but she covered his mouth her hand and looked seriously at him. She put her finger to her mouth and tiptoed to the door. She put her hands on it and made the door look like it was opening. She saw them at the door trying to hear something. Then she gave a jolt of energy and saw them all back off. The 3 friends again broke into laughter.  
  
"Long time no see Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha." Kagome said. They all hugged, well, Sango and Kagome hugged, Miroku groped, and Inu-yasha pouted.  
  
"I have an Idea!" Sango started, "Let's go karaoke!!!!!!!!" Kagome was about protest, but Sango said no 'no' s.  
  
"But I have to change!" Kagome argued.  
  
"Not today your not. Today you're going in this form. Today, you're going as Lilly!" Kagome bowed her head down in defeat and grabbed her necklace. As long as she wore it she wouldn't go out of control.  
  
"Oh ya, Sango, Sota and Shippo are coming over with Kohaku after the arcade. I'm going to write a note, one sec." Kagome said after Sango. She grabbed a piece of paper, wrote where they were and when they'd be back, and to be careful. She put it on the table next to some money saying order a pizza. She grabbed her coat and locked the door and left with the 3 others. (Sota is her brother and Shippo is her adopted son.)  
  
The 4 friends got to the club and paid their administration to get in. say that some of them were going to sing, they got in and sat down. A few people sang, though not all of them were that good. One girl was so bad that she needed to be escorted off the stage. Then a voice on the loud speaker came on.  
  
"Rampaged is next. 5 minutes to set up." It said. Miroku, Inu-yasha, Sango, and 'Lilly' got on the stage and set up. Miroku played drums. Sango played bass. Inu-yasha and 'Lilly' played guitar. Inu-yasha got to the microphone and started to talk.  
  
"Ok, were gonna do 2 songs. One from me, the other from this girl right here. Ka... uh, Lilly." He got back and started.  
  
Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Inu-yasha finished with a bow and the audience cheered. Kagome got in front now and Inu-yasha was in back of her. She racked her brain for a song idea. It had to be ok, but not one that would use up any spirit energy. She found the perfect song and began to play.  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight He won the lottery and died the next day It's a black fly in your Chardonnay It's a death row pardon two minutes too late Isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye He waited his whole damn life to take that flight And as the plane crashed down he thought "Well isn't this nice..." And isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you When you think everything's okay and everything's going right And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife It's meeting the man of my dreams And then meeting his beautiful wife And isn't it ironic... don't you think? A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day It's a free ride when you've already paid It's the good advice that you just didn't take Who would've thought... it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out Helping you out  
  
The crowd screamed and yelled and applause at her. She bowed like Inu-yasha and they all walked away. Kagome laughed at something outside and the 4 friends walked away to Sango's house. It was about 10 past 10 and Kagome need to tell Sota to get his sleeping bag to stay at Sango's house. Then she had a better idea.  
  
"You guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get Sota's sleeping bag. Don't worry, dad wont be home till midnight." Kagome walked home (they were 2 minutes away from her house) and she entered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hehehehehe, cliffy. You have no idea what will happen. Oh ya, um, the first song is perfect sung by ' Simple Plan' and the second one is called Ironic sung be ' Alanis Morissette' I suggest this one greatly! You might want to go onto 'I-Tunes' if you have it, or 'Windows Media play' if you have that on you computer to listen to it. This is 6 pages long!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucky you, I am hopping for some more reviews, or you might not find out what happens!  
  
~Peace out Inuchick13 


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, Still, I get little to no reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, if you read this, please review!!!!!!! I need reviews for my creativity, the only thing that's keeping me going on this fanfic is when you're sick, you have a lot of spare time to day dream. Also, when you can barely sleep you have time to 'night' dream, when you're awake. What's that called; you're awake, at night, but daydreaming, but its night? Never mind. I'm rambling on again. Ok, here is your beautiful chapter at 8:15 at night, courtesy of, daydreaming. PS there is abuse in the chapter at first. Skip if you don't like this sorta thing. Just so ya know, it was hard writing half of this because of that. My face was red the whole time.  
  
Chapter 5 By Inuchick13  
  
Like she said, her father wasn't home. She decided to change since she was home. She got to the shower and stripped herself of her clothing. She was already dry; it hadn't been raining for a long time. She put the necklace on and chanted the spell. A warm light grew around her and she changed. Her eyes became honey brown again, her hair back to black with no highlights. She became her human self again. This time, she dyed the tip of her hair blue, and put in one strip of blue, outlining her face.  
  
She went to her room and put on a pair of baggy black pants, and a tight black shirt that said, "Want my number?" in silver on the front, and " It's 1-800-GET-THE-FUCK-AWAY-FROM-ME" on the back. Putting a few silver chains on her pants she felt ready. Going into her brother's room she grabbed his stuff and went down the stairs. All he needed was a shirt, underwear, and a pillow. Sango had enough sleeping bags at her house. Going down the long stairs she dropped the bag on the ground and got a pop tart. Munching on it she got to the door, but saw it open. She dropped the pop tart she was eating and it fell to the ground, and broke into many pieces. A creak on the stairs made her turn around and gasp.  
  
There was her drunken father, coming closer to her. Kagome inched away from him and to the door. He got up to her and grabbed her shirt, pulling her up. She turned her head away from the stench of the alcohol. Pushing her into the wall, Kagome's father lifted his other hand and punched Kagome in the stomach. She lifted her legs and pushed away from the man she called dad.  
  
"Whore, you need to be taught a lesson." He said slurred. He kicked Kagome in the head, for she was now on the floor holding her stomach. Kagome gasped a breath of air and felt the blood trickle down her head. He then lifted her up by her neck and spit on her. "Just like your mother. Your just a bitch and nothing more." He said. Kagome felt something creep up her shirt and she new what would happen if he did. She gained all her courage and punched him away from her. He fell back and passed out on the floor. Kagome gasped and felt her head. Blood fell down and was caking in her hair.  
  
"No." she said. Grabbing Sota's stuff she ran out the door and into the streets. It was now raining again. It seamed to be doing this a lot. Raining, stopping, then raining again. She ran until she came to the park. Sota's stuff were now soaked, but they could dry easily. She curled up under a sakura tree and cried in her knees. Her hair was soaked, but the blood was gone. Now a new drop of blood was forming on her head. The wound wasn't serious, but it was a bad blow. Her stomach hurt, and she lifted her shirt up a little. A big black bruise was forming on her skin. Her neck had some small bruises on it from his fingers. She put her shirt back down and silently cried.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ YYH^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I can't believe she called us a cat!" Yusuke yelled. For the past few hours he was saying stuff like this. "DO I LOOK LIKE A CAT?!"  
  
"Shut up Urimeshi!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Be quiet monkey. I think I hear something." Hiei said in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"I am not a monkey squirt." Kuwabara said loudly, his fists in a ball.  
  
"No, Hiei is right. I hear something as well." Kurama said. They all quieted down and they heard the faint sound of somebody crying. They picked up there pace a little and got to a park.  
  
"Ok, we should split up, it'll be faster. We'll just call out if we find the person." Yusuke said. They split up, Hiei going in a tree looking over the park. Kurama going toward the pond. Kuwabara going to the picnic area, and Yusuke going in the playing area. Kurama had no luck. Hiei found no one. Kuwabara, well, he was looking for food, not the person. Yusuke on the other hand found a figure under a tall sakura tree near the edge of the park. Going nearer he saw that it was a girl crying. (A/N Well duh, would a guy be crying under a sakura tree?......I rest my case) her shoulders were going up and down, yet she was not making that much noise. She looked up at Yusuke, gasped, and whipped her tears on her shirt. As Yusuke came closer, he noticed a little bit of blood on her head.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he said coming closer. Kagome (though he didn't know at the time) looked up at him and got up. "No, I want to talk with you." He said. She stopped and turned around to look at him. He started jogging up to her and stopped a few feet away.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, sounding slightly relieved, annoyed, and scared.  
  
"What happened to your head?" Yusuke said sounding slightly worried. A cut like that could be potentially fatal. She needed to go to the hospital. Suddenly Kurama and Hiei came over and Kagome looked a little more scared.  
  
"You don't have to afraid of us. We just want to help you." Kurama said. Her eyes softened a little bit.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl in the ally way!" Kuwabara said. No body noticed that he had come up too. Kagome looked up at them all and noticed that it was true.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey, what's up with your head!?" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke sweat dropped at this comment.  
  
"I kind already pointed that out Kuwabaka!" Kagome sweat dropped and touched her head where the cut was. When she took her hand away she noticed that it was covered it blood. Her whole hand was covered in blood. She stared at her hand with wide eyes.  
  
"I didn't realize that it was so serious." She whispered. The group turned to her and saw that she was looking at her blood stained hand. "It wasn't hurting."  
  
"WHAT! HOW COULD THAT NOT HURT!" Kuwabara screamed. Kagome looked at him, well, glared at him, and let the rain wash her hand off.  
  
"I'm used to it." She said, and then covered her mouth with her clean hand.  
  
"What do you mean your used to it. Is it because of fighting?" Kurama said interested.  
  
"Yea, that's it." Kagome sighed. Her secret wasn't out after all.  
  
"You're lying. What secret aren't you telling us?" Hiei said. Kagome lifted her head fast, but put her hand to her head because of how fast she moved her head.  
  
"You can..." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Yea, read your mind. Now tell us. I want to hear it from you, not your head." Hiei said. Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"You talked for a long time shrimp." He said, mouth a gap.  
  
"Shut up monkey." Hiei said irritably. Kagome walked to a sakura tree and sat down, getting ready to tell them about her 'problem'. The others followed eagerly and sat around her, getting a little bit of covering from the tree.  
  
"Ok, well, my mother was killed a few years ago by someone named Naraku. I was only 10 at that time, but I knew that something was wrong. I was at school when it happened. I knew something was wrong, and skipped school and ran all the way home." Kagome started but was interrupted by a certain idiot.  
  
"You started skipping when you were only 10?!" he yelled. Kagome rubbed her temple. She was starting to get dizzy.  
  
"Yes now shut up so I can talk." She said. He did and Kagome continued. "Well, I got home and I saw blood everywhere. On walls, on the floor. On furniture. And when I got the kitchen, I saw my mother's bloody body. A note was on the fridge, the only non-bloody spot. It said ' this is what will happen to you if you don't give the money by tomorrow ~ Naraku.' My dad paid the money, and all was ok."  
  
"Then what does this have to do with anything?" Yusuke said, starting to agitated by the rain. Kagome looked at him and then looked at the ground.  
  
"You still don't get it do you. Put the pieces together." She whispered. Kuwabara and Yusuke just stared at her. But Kurama and Hiei, well, their eyes grew 10 times then normal.  
  
"You hear about it all the time you know." She started. "I used to think the world was a great place until that day. Then I thought everything would be ok. I was really wrong. My father, he started going out more often, and every day it would be just a little bit later." Kagome said. Yusuke's eyes got big as he realized what she was trying to say.  
  
"I still don't get it." Kuwabara said. Everyone glared at, but Kagome's glare was the hardest.  
  
"You don't get it do you. Here's one word that might put you into reality for one minute. Abuse. Does that affect you in any way, or do I need to explain what it is. My dad came home one night and kicked me. I was 11 years old the first time he started. 11. And in front of my 8 year old brother. Then he punched me, and hit me. For 5 years I've had to put up with his bull. 5 years of protecting my 13 year old brother. 2 years of protecting my son." Kagome said loudly, but whispered the last part. Up until then everyone was in rage, and reality. Sure they did hear about it, but never thought hard about it. Then Hiei's eyes got really wide.  
  
"S...son?" He said. Every one looked at him, then to Kagome. She looked puzzled for a minute, but then did something unexpected. She laughed.  
  
"No, he's not part of my abuse if that's what you were thinking. He's my adopted kitsune son. God, do you really think I would put up with it that much?" she said laughing. Kurama and Hiei paled a lot and Yusuke did get pale, because he realized what she was saying. But Kagome stopped laughing thinking about one night.  
  
"He did try though. Lucky for me I punched him and he passed out." She said. Everyone looked at her. Kurama put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.  
  
"It's ok." He said. She smiled and then did something even more unexpecting then laughing. She hugged him. Crying in his shoulder, she hugged him. He looked surprised, but comforted her.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She stood up and put her hand on the tree. "Thank you, all of you, but I have to go. My friends will be worried about me." As if on cue a little group came into view.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee, are you here?" A voice yelled.  
  
"Yea, over here. Hey you guys, wanna come over, at least meet my friends." Kagome said with a pleading pout on her face.  
  
"Ok, but only for a minute." Yusuke said. Her friends came over and all hugged her.  
  
"Um, guys, I feel ok, but if you don't let go of me I'm not gonna be able to breath." She said gasping.  
  
"We were so worried about you Kagome." A girl said.  
  
"I'm ok, are Sota and Shippo with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"SIS!" A boy said, a 7 year old with him.  
  
"Momma! I was so worried about you!" Cried the little boy. Kagome picked him up and put him on her hip.  
  
"I'm ok Shippo." She said and kissed him on his head. He looked up to his adopted momma and saw the cut.  
  
"Momma, your head, its bleeding." He said gasping. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"So it is." She said whispering. The world started to go blurry and she heard screams. Last thing she saw was her little boy in the arms of a red head. Then she passed out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I hope its good. Please no flames though. Like I said earlier, this was really hard to type, so you don't think that I'm making fun of anybody. 5 pages and not a single song. WOW! And 3 of these pages I did in an hour ^_^ I knew exactly what I was going to write. Sorry about the cliffy, I'll update soon. Oh yea, and look out for silent nights. Some of you people wanted a INU/KAG ending so I'm gonna have an alternate ending so that you people that wanted a sess/kag fic got one and those of you that wanted a Inu/Kag fic will both get what they want ^_^ BYE BYE! (Vote now, the stares show how many votes (*) plz vote for all 3 people!!! The 3 already on here is from me!!!)  
  
PS: vote for the pairings, Yusuke/Kieko belong to each other, so that's defenate!  
  
Kag/Kur **** Kag/Hiei *** San/Mir * San/Hiei ** Inu/Boton *** Inu/Kik 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here are the pairs so far.  
  
Kag/Kur **** Kag/Hiei *** San/Mir * San/Hiei ** Inu/Boton *** Inu/Kik  
  
Ok, here we go. The only reason I'm writing this is because it would be evil to leave a cliffy for a week because I'm grounded from my computer on school days. God, why does Social Studies have to be so hard? That and I'm sure my English teacher hates me because he says I can do 95% work, and yet my average is in the 70%'s. my mom just over looks that my Spanish is in between 95% and 100% too!!! Why do parents do that? Anyways, don't forget to R and R and tell me who ya vote for! You may vote again people who already voted ^_^ here ya go! Oh yea, my sister has black mailed me into her being in this story and being paired with Hiei, so so so sorry! So now we have a different thing. Here it is. Please vote differently if ya want to.  
  
Kag/Kur ********** Kag/Yus * San/Mir * San/Yus ** Yus/kak * Inu/Boton **** Inu/Kik  
  
Chapter 6 By Inuchick13  
  
~^~^~Last chapter~^~^~  
  
"I'm ok Shippo." She said and kissed him on his head. He looked up to his adopted momma and saw the cut.  
  
"Momma, your head, its bleeding." He said gasping. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"So it is." She said whispering. The world started to go blurry and she heard screams. Last thing she saw was her little boy in the arms of a red head. Then she passed out.  
  
~^~^~ Now~^~^~  
  
Waking up Kagome heard a bunch of whispers. A little boy crying, no, 2 little boys crying. A few gasps, and some people talking. The crying seemed awfully close. Groaning she got up and looked at where she was. A bright yellow room. She recognized this as Sango's room. Nobody was in the room, yet the talking felt like it was in her ears. She turned to the door and did a double take. Slowly, a shaky hand went to the top of her head. Fuzz. 2 little fuzzy ears on her head. She cheeked her wound but it was gone. The door started to open and she put the covers over her head.  
  
"Kagome, its just me Sango and the others. Are you ok?" Sango said. The voices were just a little too loud right now.  
  
"Um, Sango, get everyone but Sota and Shippo and yourself out ok." She said.  
  
"And why can't we be in here but the shrimps can?" Said a voice.  
  
"Because Inu-yasha, Sota is my brother, Shippo is my son, and Sango is a girl. GOT IT!" She yelled at him. How she wanted to take the covers off and beat him up right now.  
  
"Feh." Came his smart reply. The door closed and another voice came.  
  
"Kagome, its just us." Said Sota. She pulled the covers down and got out. A gasp came from them all.  
  
"Momma?" Shippo said. Kagome shushed him and talked to Sango.  
  
"Sango, I need my necklace and some new clothes." She said, but not loudly.  
  
"Um, Kagome. We think your necklace is at your house. It wasn't with you when you came to us." Sango said. Kagome looked at them with wide eyes. Her eyes were electric blue, she had claws, fangs, and fox ears. Oh ya, did I mention a tail? Well, more like 5 tails. Each one was the same. Black with blue tips. Also her ears were black with blue tips, just like her hair. Her nails were long, and black with blue moons on them. She looked in a mirror Shippo gave her and she saw she had a blue crescent moon on her forehead, but most of it was covered be her long black bangs.  
  
"Please tell me, how am I going to explain this?" She said. It was her true Lilly form. "Should I say ' oh yea, and that incident, the one I called you a cat, that was me, only I wasn't fully transformed' or what." She said sarcastically. Tears came to her eyes. The only ones that new about her true Lilly form were Sango, Sota, and Shippo. Not even Inu-yasha or Miroku new about it.  
  
"It's gonna be ok sis, really." Sota said, comforting his sister.  
  
"Hey, can we come in now or what?" said Inu-yasha on the other side of the door.  
  
"One second, god," Sango yelled back. "You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later Kagome." She said. Kagome sniffed a sob and whipped away a tear.  
  
"Yea, your right I guess. I'm gonna need some clothes though." Kagome said with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Yea yea, come this way." Sango said taking her to the closet. Kagome picked a black halter top that said 'I'm a demon' in blue on it and some baggy black pants. No shoes just to show how tall she really was but some black, with blue flames on it, socks. Her hair was down and she was ready.  
  
"Sango, do I look alright?" She said. Sango nodded just then there was a nock on the door.  
  
"Are you lovely ladies ready, or do I need to come in help you dress?" came a perverted voice. Before Sango could stop her Kagome had the door open and was beating the crap out of Miroku.  
  
"You god damn pervert!" she said and punched him unconscious. She stood up and brushed a hair out of her face. "My god he gets annoying."  
  
"Who are you?" said a voice from behind. She turned around to face Inu- yasha, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looking at her oddly. Her ear twitched and a tail moved. Then, Kuwabara wasn't in front of her.  
  
"It's so cute!" came a voice be hind her. She slowly turned her head and saw him playing with her 5 tails! A vain popped and she turned around slowly, flames in her eyes.  
  
"Get away from my tails Kuwabara or I shall rip your head from your shoulders and feed it to your cats." She said. He slowly backed up and hid behind Kurama, who had a small grin on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu-yasha said slowly.  
  
"Inu-yasha, do you not even know your own friend, it's me Kagome." She said sarcastically. She then walked down the stairs to the couch and sat down.  
  
"OW!" she said and got back up. Everyone was at the stairs watching this. Kagome was having trouble sitting down because of her tails. She then lay down on her side and propped her head on her hand.  
  
"Come on, I have a lot to say." Kagome yelled at them. After telling them that she had the spirit of a demon named Lilly in herself (like Yuko in Kurama!) the questions came.  
  
"So what kind of demon is Lilly?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I know that she is a kitsune, but I think she has something else in her, but I'm not sure." Kagome said.  
  
"Angel." Hiei said. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"You have some Angel in you." He said.  
  
"Look, I know she's pretty, but you don't have to call her an angel." Kuwabara said. Everyone sweat dropped and Kagome spook again, but it was not her voice.  
  
"My father was a full kitsune. My mother came from heaven, she was an angel." Said the voice. Kagome's eyes were silver, not blue when she said this. Then her eyes became blue again and she spook up.  
  
"That was cool ^_^" she said. "It was like, I could see, but someone inside of me was talking." She said. The SD group looked at Kurama, back to Kagome, and then to Kurama again.  
  
"AHHHHHH, SOMETHINGS IN MY HEAD!' Kagome screamed. "THE HORROR!" she said.  
  
"Um," Kurama blushed and started to talk. "It's just Yuko, he's a fox demon." He said.  
  
~^~^~ During the conversation~^~^~  
  
"So, what kind of demon is Lilly?" Yusuke asked.  
  
^_^ I'll tell ya what she is, she's a sexy demon! ^_^  
  
@_@ Um, Yuko, please stop the images, I really don't enjoy them like you @_@  
  
^_^ Hehehe, fine. So, and Angel Kitsune demon, I think I may say hi. ^_^  
  
@_@ How can you, you can't take control of my body! @_@  
  
^_^ Yes, but I can give her a visit ^_^  
  
@_@ Yuko, you'll give her a heat attack! @_@  
  
^_^ How, she will just see my good looks * Grins broadly * ^_^  
  
@_@ No Yuko @_@  
  
^_^ ...^_^  
  
@_@ Yuko? @_@  
  
"AHHHHHH, SOMETHINGS IN MY HEAD!' Kagome screamed. "THE HORROR!" she said.  
  
"Um," Kurama blushed and started to talk. "It's just Yuko, he's a fox demon." He said.  
  
~^~^~ In Kagome's head~^~^~  
  
^_^ Hello sexy ^_^  
  
*_* Um, what are you doing here? *_*  
  
^_^ Giving you this...^_^  
  
*_* and ^_^ are Kissing  
  
*_* Your good *_*  
  
^_^ Thank you, may I have your permission to come back again? ^_^  
  
*_* Of course! *_*  
  
~^~^~ Outside of her head~^~^~  
  
"NOOOOOO, your not allowed permission, hey, Lilly, are you listing to me???" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What?" Sango asked. Kagome stood up and went to Kurama.  
  
"Tell Yuko to get out of my head and to stop kissing Lilly!!" She yelled at him. Kurama blushed and then stopped.  
  
"He's out, but I think Lilly just boosted his ego by 10%." He said. Kagome laid back down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"I'm getting a headache." She whined.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
@_@ is Kurama////////*_* is Lilly////////and ^_^ is Yuko. Hope this was ok!!!!!!!! Please R&R and vote on the 2nd group of people. Hiei is taken. Yusuke is not. Got it? Good. BYE BYE!!!!!!!! ~ Inuchick13 


	7. Chapter 7

Ummmmmmm, Ok, here is your chapter. Polls are at the bottom!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 By Inuchick13  
  
Kagome woke up feeling nice and warm. That is, until a bucket of ice water was splashed on her head. She bolted up and scanned the room to find the perpetrator. She smirked and smelled around the room. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped out of the sleeping bag and ran to the doorway.  
  
"Run you 3, for I shall get you! Mwahahahahahaha!" Kagome screamed. Sota's, Shippo's, and Inu-yasha's sent still lingered in the air. She ran down the stairs and saw Shippo's tail under a sofa. She spotted Sota's sock next to the tail, and saw a fluffy white ear under a blanket. She smirked and went to the ear.  
  
"Inu-baby," She said in a seductive voice. Then flames surrounded her and she saw the blanket shiver. "OSWARI!" she screamed. The blanket glowed and became flat, then the sofa broke. "SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!" she heard a muffled curse and she went to the tail. "Shippo, Sota, get out of you'll hurt until you die." She said. She picked the tail up and out came Shippo.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, it was all Inu-yasha's idea, I only came with them, I didn't pour the water. That was..." Then Kagome was splashed with ice water again from behind. She slowly turned her head and saw him.  
  
"Sota you brat, you ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She ran after him and into Kohaku's room (where he was sleeping) and dragged him by the foot out to the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry sis, I won't do it again, I promise!" Sota pleaded. She opened the bathroom door and put him in the tub and tied him up so her couldn't get out. Then she reached for the clod dial on the shower, and turned it on. Cold water sprayed Sota as he screamed. Kagome's murderous laughs woke up the entire household and they saw what was going on.  
  
"It serves you right brat." Kagome said. She started walking to her/Sango's room and said.  
  
"Hey, I'm going back to bed." Sango then said to her "Um, Kagome, it's the first day of 10th grade." Kagome stopped in her tracks and screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" She yelled. She ran to the shower to be first and took a shower (after closing the door smart ones). After a short 10-minute shower she ran into Sango's room to get dressed. * There's only one thing I like about starting a new school, that's that you get to wear your own clothing instead of some ugly uniform! * Kagome looked through the drawers to find the perfect outfit she found it in no time. A pair of baggy black pants and a black tank top with the words "your lips keep moving but all I hear is 'blah blah blah...'" on it in silver lettering. A pair of knee high black boots finished her outfit off. She then put the towel on over her body and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, guys, how am I to go to school as...a...demon... hello, you there?" Kagome asked. No one was around so she went back into the room to change. She slit a hole in the butt so her tails could stick out. She put on her under black under wear with skull crossings on them and her black bra. As she was abut to put the pants on the door opend.  
  
"Kagome are you ready yet?" Sango asked. The door was completely opened and Kagome screamed causing everyone in the household to come. Everyone got a good look at Kagome in her underwear. She blushed as red as a tomato and shut the door in Sango's face. Then she heard Sango say something. "I'll take that as a no..." Kagome put the pants and shirt on and then socks and the boots. As she was tying up the boots Shippo came in. Kagome wasn't nervous because she was done, but still. Shippo came and cried in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippo, what's wrong?" Shippo sniffed and tolled her.  
  
"Oka-san, Inu-yasha hit me and Kuwabaka said I was * sniff * that I was stupid!" Kagome's eyes widened, and then flashed pink. She walked slowly out of the room with Shippo still in her arms. Her hair started to whip around her face and her tails were going all over the place. She got to the stairs and glided down. By this time her eyes were pink flashing red. She reached the bottom and looked at where everyone was. Sango was drying her hair with a towel and was sitting on the couch with Inu-yasha and Yusuke, who were currently in a battle of words (cussing at each other). Hiei and Kuwabara were having a glaring contest on the other sofa. Kurama was coming out of the guest bedroom with Kohaku and Sota and Miroku was on the floor looking at a porno magazine.  
  
"Mama?" Shippo said looking at her crimson eyes. Everyone looked over and saw this. Hiei, Inu-yasha, Sango, and Kurama's eyes widened. "Oka-san, you're scaring me." Shippo whimpered. Kagome's eyes went back to blue and her eyes softened a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo." She said putting him down. When he was Kagome's eyes went back to flashing red and she ran up to Kuwabara. She picked him up by his neck and put him against the wall. "If I ever hear that you threatened or talked about my kit badly I will tear your skin from your face and then feed it to you. Do you understand?" Kagome said slowly and deadly. Kuwabara was on the verge of tears and nodded his head vigorously up and down. " Good." She said. She threw him on the couch and walked over to Shippo who was bouncing up and down cheering her on.  
  
"Did you see that, that was so cool!" He said. Kagome's blue eyes were back and she picked him up.  
  
"Come on munchkin, time for your first day of school with Sota." She said and tickled him on the nose. Everyone was in shock that Kagome did that. Kagome's nose wrinkled and she turned to Kuwabara. She then burst out laughing and walked out of the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked. "Why did she laugh?" Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked, unlike Inu-yasha who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"The idiot wet his pants" Hiei said. Sango, Miroku, Sota, and Kohaku started to laugh along with Inu-yasha. Kagome walked back into the door and called out.  
  
"Come on guys! Are you coming or not?" She said with a smile on her face. They all nodded and walked out with her. After 5 minutes walking Shippo said something.  
  
"Oka-san, you forgot about Inu-yasha! He hit me too!" He said.  
  
"Oh yes, how easily I have forgotten." She smiled evilly and walked up to Inu-yasha and smirked at his reaction. Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo were rolling on the floor and nothing had even happened yet. Kagome went up to him and stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear. Well, to everyone it looked like she was kissing him on the cheek, but when Inu-yasha went to the ground and was in a tree foot crater, they all laughed along with the Inu-gang.  
  
"Sit sit and sit, there, how many times do I have to tell you NO HITTING SHIPPO!" She yelled. She then walked away chuckling.  
  
"Bye Shippo, be good and tell me if anyone is mean to you, got it ^_^" Kagome tolled Shippo as they parted. There school was next to each other, so she wasn't worried. Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo went one way and the rest of them went the other.  
  
"This is going to be a long day!" Yusuke said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Sorry it's only 3 pages. I figured you'd be happier with this then nothing. Oh, here are the polls. Kag?Kur are in the lead, and remember, there is no Hiei with ANYONE! He is paired with my sister. Next chapter will have the final polls!!!! Kag/Kur ************* Kag/Yus * San/Mir * San/Yus ** Yus/kak * Yus/Boton * Inu/Boton ***** Inu/Kik 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 By Inuchick13  
  
The 8 of them got to the school and where soon crowded by people. Kagome and Sango got pulled away from the boys and were in the middle of a crowd of demons and humans. Meanwhile demon and human girls were surrounding the boys excluding Kuwabara. The girls had no problem of getting rid of the guys; they just started screaming at them. But the boys were a different matter. There was a mob that they could break through. Kagome smiled and started to glow bright blue, then white. When the light was gone she was in a black suite and started to push through the crowd.  
  
"Move aside, body guard coming through, move or I'll make you!" She yelled. The girls slowly backed away and in the middle were Inu-yasha, Kurama, Miroku, Hiei, and Yusuke looking like they had been mobbed, which was true! Kagome got to them and pushed them in front of her, her sunglasses making the 5 not know it was she. When they got out of the crowd and into the school she took they costume off, being surrounded in a white light. When it was gone she was in her normal outfit. Inu-yasha, Kurama and Yusuke were surprised and there mouths were open slightly. She dusted some pretend dirt off of her outfit and the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, wouldn't want to be late!" She sad and ran off.  
  
It was lunchtime and everyone, not including Sango and Kagome, were walking up the steeps to the roof. When they opened the door they saw Sango and Kagome on there stomachs, looking at a piece of paper, lunches next to them.  
  
"OK, so how bout this, Sorry is a word you like to say, But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday. That could go, here and here." Kagome said. Sango nodded her head in agreement and Kagome wrote in on the paper.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Kuwabara asked. The girls looked startled and hid the paper.  
  
"Nothing, hey, you guys are late!" Sango said, putting the paper in her pocket.  
  
"The teachers made us stay after for bad behavior." Yusuke said.  
  
"Since when is groping bad?" Miroku asked. The others shock their heads and sat down with the other two. They took out their lunch and started eating when 2 others came.  
  
"No, ok, I can't believe you are even here, you said you were going to a different school!!!!!" The kitsune said. The other started laughing then saw the others.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we normally come here for lunch, I didn't know you were gonna be here " Said the girl with dark black hair. The Kitsune girl turned her around and screamed into her face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NORMALLY SIT HERE?! YOU SAT HER FOR SUMMER SCHOOL, AND TOLLED ME THE COOL PEOPLE SAT UP HERE AND CONVINCED ME, by black mail might I add, AND SAID SIT UP HERE!!!!!!!!! I AM SO TELLING DAD THIS!!!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm going to guess that you two are sisters." Kurama said, backing away a bit. The one with black hair nodded her head proudly, when at the same time the Kitsune looked away with a frown on her face.  
  
"Half sisters." The Kitsune said.  
  
"How can you be even half sisters when your different species?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ya, I mean, I have a half brother, but were both dog demons." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"We have the same dad, he's a fire demon, my mom was married to him, she was an element Kitsune, which makes me an element Kitsune with high fire powers, then she died, and my dad married her mom who was an ice dragon demon, they had her and so she's a fire and ice dragon demon." The Kitsune said. "Oh, by the way, my names Nikki."  
  
"Um, isn't that a very unusual name..." Kurama said.  
  
"Its really Sakura, but so many people have that name, I just started having people calling me Nikki!" she said, a big smile on her face.  
  
"My names Sana!" Sana said and started to hop up and down, making everyone take a steep back.  
  
"No! I said your not allowed any soda!" Nikki said. Sana continued to jump around.  
  
"I can't help it!" She said giggling.  
  
"Fine, go up high, normally it goes away afterward." Nikki said and went and sat down next to Kagome and Sango. "Hey!"  
  
"YEA!" Sana said. She ran fast and jumped off the roof and went down. Nikki just sat there eating, but everyone was just in amazement. Hiei ran up to Nikki and lifted her by her shirt.  
  
"How could you let your sister do that!" He said.  
  
"Look behind you, god, everyone thinks she commits suicide!" Nikki said and pushed him off of her. They looked behind them and saw Sana with giant dragon wings on her back. She started to fly really high and fell down, landing in front of Nikki.  
  
"That was fun " She said and sat down next to her sister and took a bit out of her food. Everyone fell down and sweat dropped, except Hiei who just sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey, are you guys ok?????"  
  
Did you guys like??????? I'll probably add a chapter l8er tomorrow! Oh, all the names I use are not real names, I don't do that. So the names Nikki, Sana, and Sakura are made up names. Bye!!!!!!! R&R plz 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 By Inuchick13  
  
After hanging out Sana and Nikki became great friends with the large group. The SD group and Inu-group didn't see them after school, so they went and picked up Sota and Shippo. Shippo was very popular with the lady's (LMAO). Sota was great at PE and Kagome was very proud.  
  
"Momma? Why are you smiling like a crazy person?" Shippo asked Kagome as they all walked to Sango's. Yes, Kagome had on a face that everyone laughed at. She was smiling and her fingers were twitching.  
  
"Because, IT'S MONDAY!!!" She yelled and for extra emphasis, she did a cartwheel.  
  
"What's so great about Monday?" Kuwabara asked. Then, Sango smiled, as did Inu-yasha and Miroku.  
  
"Are we missing something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"NO! You guys wouldn't get it. Um, lets see, Inu-yasha and Miroku and Sango started a band 2 years ago, but they needed a girl who could sing certain parts." Kagome said.  
  
"So there were a ton of girls auditioning, and some of them sucked big time, but then we got to Kagome. She was really good, better then Sango." Inu-yasha continued, getting a smack on the head by Sango.  
  
"Right, so she was in and ever since we have always had practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays of a school week." Sango finished.  
  
"And today is Monday, so it's a practice day. We said we wouldn't do this over vacation, because its work, and summer break is not for work " Miroku put in.  
  
"Um, one thing though. We said we would right lyrics over break, and we never did!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"We did, that's what you gays saw us doing on the roof, Kagome had a really good idea, and we just started writing!" Sango said, giving Kagome a high five.  
  
"Really, you didn't include us?" Miroku said.  
  
"Nope, we also did a lot more when you 2 were playing video games " Kagome added.  
  
"Um, did you guys forget we were here???" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn, what's so special about a band." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't mean that!" Kagome said, putting her hand to her forehead dramatically.  
  
"A band, what kind of music do you play?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Come on, we'll show you!" Kagome said, running ahead with Sango, the two giggling. Shippo and Sota walked next to Kurama and Inu-yasha, sighing.  
  
"Once Kagome gets involved with her music, there's no stopping her." Sota said.  
  
"Momma's addicted to the music." Shippo said, earning some laughs from Inu- yasha, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled and Hiei kept walking. When they got to the house, Kagome was by the microphone, looking at the music in front of her, guitar in hand. Sango was at her side looking at it too, bass in hand. The drums behind her were set up with some music on it.  
  
"Where do I come in?" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Your not in this song. Only reason Miroku is is 'cause we need the drums." Kagome said to him, a smirk on his face. "Revenge for last year, not letting me into the song." Inu-yasha frowned and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Come on Miroku, look at the music!" Sango said. The SD group sat next to Inu-yasha. Kagome and Sango tuned their guitars as Miroku looked at the music. Kagome started a heavy rock into and started singing.  
  
(Kagome) Daddy daddy Why you break your promises to me Daddy daddy Don't you know you hurt me constantly  
  
And there's something I think you should know I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me  
(Sango) Why can't I be angry  
(Kagome) I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway And this rope that we walk on is swaying And the ties that bind us will never ever fray But I want for you to know You are You are  
(All) Unforgiven Unforgiven  
  
(Kagome) Daddy daddy Fan of absolute simplicity Daddy daddy Expert in responsibility  
  
Where were you when I fell down and skinned my knee Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep Where were you to soothe my insecurities  
(Sango) Why can't I be angry  
(Kagome) Where were you the first time someone broke my heart Where were you when I first learned to drive a car Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway And this rope that we walk on is swaying And the ties that bind us will never ever fray But I want for you to know You are You are (All) Unforgiven Unforgiven  
  
(Kagome) Sorry is a word you like to say But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday  
  
And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway And this rope that we walk on is swaying And the ties that bind us will never ever fray But I want for you to know You are You are (All) Unforgiven Unforgiven Unforgiven Unforgiven Unforgiven...  
  
Kagome and Sango bowed and Miroku nodded his head, liking the song. Inu- yasha stared in amazement and clapped along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Hiei was impressed, but didn't show it.  
  
"Any more some that you did?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Yea, and this time, your in it " Kagome said, handing him the piece of paper with the lyrics on it.  
  
"I only have a little bit of lines!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"We wrote some lyrics that are just you, and some more you me, but that's about it! We only wrote 5 lyrics over break." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, be grateful, I was going to have no just you." Sango said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Lets here another one!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, lets." Kurama said, wanting to hear more of Kagome.  
  
"Ok, we'll do this one, now Inu-yasha, you have to sound really low, ok." Kagome said. She got to her guitar and pointed some things to Inu-yasha. He nodded and started. He got two words and Boton popped up.  
  
"What are you doing here Boton?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Koenma wanted to see you. Oh, are you singing, well, lets hear it!!!" Boton said cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped at how easily Boton forgot about things. Inu-yasha coughed and started.  
  
C'mon now Rock it till you drop it Mmmm Rock it till you drop it You know what I'm sayin  
  
(Kagome) When your walkin walkin, your body's talkin to me...but your mouth ain't makin a sound. When I'm stalkin stalkin, I can feel my body rockin with all these feelings I've found. It's in the way that he moves, It's in the way that he likes the things I do. It's in the way that he groves... You know I love it when he takes me dancing.  
  
I never waited for that special one, I thought I'd settle for a setting sun. Tonight's the night we get this party on... And on, and on, and on and on and on.  
  
(Inu-yasha) C'mon now Rock it till you drop it, hey...  
  
(Kagome) And I'm takin takin, as you hit that tricky rythem, you take me out on the floor. I've been itchin itchin, for the jive that you've been drinknin... and you got me wantin more. It's in the way that he moves,  
(Sango) way that he moves  
(Kagome) It's in the way that he likes the things I do. It's in the way that he groves...  
(Sango) way that he grooves  
(Kagome You know I love it when he takes me dancing.  
  
I never waited for that special one, I thought I'd settle for a setting sun. Tonight's the night we get this party on... And on, and on, and on and on and on.  
  
(Inu-yasha) C'mon now Rock it till you drop it, You know what I'm sayin.  
  
(Kagome) We'll be rockin it, all night long... We'll be droppin it, till the break of dawn... There's no stoppin it, once the freak is on... Is on, and on, and on and on...  
(Both K and S) We'll be rockin it, all night long... We'll be droppin it, till the break of dawn... There's no stoppin it, once the freak is on... Is on, and on, and on and on...  
  
(Both K and S) I never waited for that special one, I thought I'd settle for a setting sun. Tonight's the night we get this party on... And on, and on, and on and on and on.  
  
I never waited for that special one, I thought I'd settle for a setting sun. Tonight's the night we get this party on... And on, and on, and on and on and on.  
  
Special one, setting sun...  
  
Everyone clapped at how good it was, especially for the first time. It sounded like they had practiced for a long time, when it really was the first time.  
  
"Wow, that was great! The groups at sprit world aren't even that good!" Boton said.  
  
"There are group at sprit world?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes there are, have you never heard Koenma listing to that one person? Who is that person, I think it's Brittney Spears... anyways." Boton said going into space. "Koenma wants to see you. And them." Like??????? Lol, I just dissed Brittney spears! Lol, don't hate me for it though. R&R please, this is 6 pages by the way l8ere ppl!!!!!! review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By Inuchick13

"Why does he want to see them?" Kurama asked, looking at them. Kagome had a very bad feeling, but ignored it.

"Koenma just said he wanted all of you guys to come." Botan said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking at her friends.

"Spirit world, I'll explain later." Botan said and created a portal for all of the friends. Kuwabara stepped through, then Hiei and Yusuke. Kurama, being a gentleman explained

that, no the portal was not going to kill you, and help Kagome through. Afterward Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango steeped through. Kagome saw everyone sitting on a large sofa

with 3 chairs around. Hiei was on one chair, and on the sofa were Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Kagome sat next to Kurama and Sango and Miroku took the other chairs.

Inu-yasha preferred to stand near Kagome. Again, Kagome felt dizzy, something really wasn't right.

"Ok, I called you all here because..." Koenma started, but was interrupted.

"I have a preposition to offer you." A cool voice said. Kagome eyes went wide, she went pale, and she stood and started to back away to the spot where the portal once was.

"Yes, this is ..." Koenma started and was once again interrupted.

"Why in all the hells is Naraku here." Kagome asked firmly, but scared. Inu-yasha went in front of her and Miroku and Sango stood next to her.

"I don't know why you brought us here but I want you to take us back and leave us alone" Inu-yasha said.

"I don't get it?" Kuwabara said, earning a glare. Unknown to them, Koenma was pale because of this Naraku guy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed and went to her knees crying. Sango and Kurama went next to her calming her down.

"Ku ku ku ku, before we do that, as I have said, I have a preposition, a wager, to put it lightly." He said. "Meet me at you know where at you knows when. If you don't come

alone, you will be punished." He said.

"You can't threaten us, I'll..." Yusuke started, but didn't finish.

"Yes, he can. I'll come." Kagome said, and looked down.

"Good girl, see ya then." Naraku said, and disappeared. Kagome looked at the ground, tears streaming down her face. Inu-yasha started cursing Naraku. Koenma looked upset,

but scared. Sango kneeled next to her friend and started saying soothing words to her. Yusuke started yelling at Koenma and Hiei looked mad.  
  
"Its ok Kagome, we won't let him hurt you." Kurama said. Kagome looked at him, tears streaked her face. He was next to her, knelling also. She smiled and hugged him. He

looked startled, but hugged back as she cried in his shoulder and hugged him at the same time. Botan and Sango both had a bubble above their head that said Note to selves, get

Kurama and Kagome together. They looked at each other and smiled knowing they thought the same thing.

"I'll put another portal back, here you go, ta ta!" Botan said opening a portal and sending them all through it.

((Later)This is in Kagome POV)

I woke up warm, and then I remembered earlier. A felt tear go down my face as I got up. I was to meet Naraku in the woods behind the school during lunch. I put on a red plaid

skirt and a white tank top with white mesh sleeves and back. (The back is just the mesh, no bra showing) I put on some white tennis shoes and went down stairs, a frown on my

face. It looked like Sango was making her famous pancakes. Inu-yasha and Miroku were talking, Shippo and Kohaku were annoying Kurama, Hiei was standing at the side, and

Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting.

"Morning guys." I called from the stairs. My hair was still a tad wet from my warm shower minutes ago. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"Momma, guess what, I asked Sango if you 2 could make a song about me, and she said it was ok! Can you, please?!" Shippo asked a pleading look about his face.

"Sure, but what shall we write about? The real you? Or the fake you that you put around the people?" I asked, smirking."Haha, funny." My son laughed sarcastically. I laughed and looked around. If it weren't for him, things would be better. I started to hum a soft tune and was think of a few words

from something, when I was pulled by my hands to the door. When I turned around, Yusuke was there.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the road. There was Shippo and Sota playing near the road. "You 2, get back here, I'll whoop your butts so hard if you don't came here now!"

I yelled. They ran over and a second later a car speed by. "See, if I hadn't gotten you, you 2 would have been pancakes. I wouldn't mind, I am hungry," I got some glared from

them, "But what would I do without you 2?" Sota stuck his tongue out at me and I grabbed it.

"OW! Sish, shtopp it, dat hurth." He said as my fingers held his tongue down. I let him go and he ran away. I smiled at the scene that lay before me. Sota was chasing my

beloved Shippo, and he hid behind a couch. Inu-yasha was yelling with Yusuke who was having a staring contest with Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei were talking as Kurama got his

books together. I sadly smiled and made sure they weren't looking.

When they weren't, I quietly closed the door and ran down the street. When I was sure no one was following, I ran down another street and got to a door. When I went in, there was

an elevator. I stepped through it and it took me up. There were no numbers, so I didn't know how far high I was going, until it stopped. I took a deep breath and walked out. The

sky was above me, so I figured I was on the top of a building.

"Kukuku, so you made it didn't you." Said Naraku. I cringed inwardly, but turned around outwardly. There he was, a slight breeze circled him. I glared at him and yelled.

"What do you want worm?" I demanded. I was freakishly scared, but I would not show it, ever. He had the nerve to smirk at me, so I glared harder.

"What have you heard about the dark tournament?" he asked.

"It's a battle, the winner team gets a wish." I said.

"Right, but have you heard of the second dark tournament?"

"..." I didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. It's even more difficult then the first. If someone doesn't die, no one wins. Your not allowed a substitute, and your allowed 7 on a team, instead of 5." He said.

He paused and stepped closer to me. "But here's a rule between us. Only one of your friends from the past are allowed on your team." I stopped breathing. The past, I had been

here so long I had forgotten about the past.

"Why are you telling me this." I said.

"Because you will be forced to participate in it." Naraku said with a smirk. I shrugged and he laughed again.

"You don't understand do you, you have 1 month to prepare your self and gather a team of 7. Ask your friends about it. They'll know. Oh, and tell them, I have a friend who says

hi, and that he's to stubborn to die." He gave a kukuku and was off. As he left the building started to collapse. I started to run to the edge, and by then the building was

crumbling. I closed my eyes and jumped off and onto the concrete. I heard him again. "If you don't show up then I'll kill what is dearest you, then yourself." I saw a big brick land

2 feet away from me. Some glass shards hit me and I got up and ran.

When I was far away I sat down where I was. I was 2 minutes from home, but I didn't care. I looked at my arms. They weren't too bad; a little bit of cuts from glass and that

was all. I got up and walked home. I walked in and realized everyone was looking at me.

"Where were you Kagome? We looked everywhere in the house!" Sango said.

"I went to see Naraku." I said dully. I saw eyes go wide and look at me like I was a crazy person.

"You shouldn't have gone alone." Kurama said to me.

I nodded my head no, "I needed to go alone."

"What did he tell you?" Miroku and Kurama asked at the same time.

"How bad is worse then the dark tournament?"

/

/

/

/

How was it????? Sry for keeping you all waiting, but I couldn't think of anything!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to say thanks for all my reviews, I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I would like my reviews to go up to 53, ok -


	11. Chapter 11

How was it????? Sry for keeping you all waiting, but I couldn't think of anything!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to say thanks for all my reviews, I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I would like my reviews to go up to 53, ok -

OK, I know, your all glad that I updated, right? lol, I knew it! Kitsunegal, THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A LOYAL FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all, please and thank you for reading my work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

By Inuchick13

I looked at the ground from their faces. They were shocked, upset, angry, and scared. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo didn't look any different, but the others.

" Who told you about the dark tournament?" Yusuke asked, his voice shaking. Inuyasha and Sango, along with Miroku looked to see him with clenched fists and face red.

" Naraku…" I said, took a deep breath, and continued. " He said we have to participate in the second one, or he'll kill you all, and me." I finished with my head down. The others, I had never seen such fear in their eyes.

" The… the second one?" Kuwabara asked. All I could do was nod my head yes. Yusuke looked up, startled.

" A second one…" he whispered.

Hiei spoke up, and for the first time that Kagome and the group knew him, he completed a sentence. " Like it could be any harder then the first. We won, and we will this time."

" I was wondering," I started, a bit scared of the answer, " What were the rules for the first one?" Kurama answered my question, explaining that you had 5 on a team, and you won as soon as one of the people fighting was on the ground for 10 seconds, or dead.

" Why did you want to know Kagome?" He asked when he was done explaining. I was not up to telling the rules now. My lips felt chapped, and I couldn't breath.

" Well," Kagome squeaked. Normally people would have laughed, but not at this moment. I cleared my throat and started again. " 7 are on a team, and your team wins once someone is dead."

A snicker could be heard. " Looks like the committee didn't want any uncertainties, huh?" Hiei said.

" So, this dark tournament, who's gonna be in it?" Inuyasha asked, just to break the silence. " We all can't be in it, I mean, together there's 8 of us, not including Shippo, he can't be in it." He added with a smirk, Shippo hopped onto Kurama's shoulder, and stood up as tall as he can.

" Why not, I'm a strong demon, besides, Kagome will say I can, right?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes. The SD group had gone through the first one, and the others hadn't, so they expected something like this.

" Shippo," Kagome said, talking him off of Kurama's shoulder, just noticed the he had been there. " I'm sorry, you can't, if anything was to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could live without you." She said, giving him a giant hug, a tear pricking the corner of her eye. Kurama looked at her with admiration. To feel that strongly for someone was rare. You could see truthfulness in her eyes, which meant that she probably wouldn't be able to live without him. Shippo nodded his head and cried into her shoulder.

" Same her momma." He whispered to her.

" Cut the crap, we all love each other, life is just rainbows and cotton candy. There's still the matter of who's gonna fight." Inuyasha yelled. He saw the way Kurama had looked at her moments ago, and he was pissed.

" Inuyasha, sit." Kagome yelled. He fell to the floor, next to the other indent from earlier that day.

" Inuyasha, how could you say something like that?" Sango said, standing from up from the chair. The houshi's hand slipped, as he was going toward a certain slayer's rear, and he fell.

" You don't understand anything. Kagome and Shippo do. This tournament isn't something to take lightly, especially now, with someone having to die in the tournament. We don't know if were gonna die or not, we could. You loose a match, you die, it's that simple." Yusuke said to him, but really talking to everyone. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei figured he was talking about Genki. Not knowing she was going to die, they all took the tournament seriously from then on. Miroku got up and whipped some dust off his outfit.

" Yusuke is right, we must take it seriously. That is why Inuyasha should not fight and I do." He said simply.

" WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sango yelled at him. Inuyasha yelled at the same time " I WILL BE IN IT!"

" Ok, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and I will be in it." Kuwabara stated. Sango got flushed, and Kagome tried to speak.

" Umm, I have to…" Sango interrupted her.

" Why can't I be in it?" Sango asked, steam coming out of her ears.

" Because you're a girl. It's against my honor code for girls to fight, but Kagome has to, so I don't get a choice." Kuwabara stated his honor code once again, earning another bump on the head from, for once Kurama.

" We all should get a chance, besides, Kagome, I think, was about to say something, what is it?" He asked. Kagome flushed pink. He had looked at her intensely as he said it.

" Well, um, Naraku, he had given US a rule, for me to tell you 3." She said, pointing to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

" Only one of YOU guys can go."

" …" A silence was in the air, then all hell broke loose.

" WHAT?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all yelled. All three of them yelled at each other about who will go.

" SHUT UP, AND FOLLOW ME!" Kagome yelled. Stopping into the gust bedroom where Kurama had stayed with Kohaku, and Sota. The others looked confused, but there was something nagging at them, like they all had a secret that they shared. Inuyasha was a demon, or at least half of one, and the others knew about demons, so how could they not know anything about the dark tournament? After a minute of discussion, they four friends came out.

" Ok, Inuyasha and I will fight, and so will you 4, but we still are 1 person short." Kagome explained, Sango and Miroku looking angry and defeated. Kurama and Yusuke looked bewildered that she could have convinced them that fast.

" I think I know someone." Yusuke said. Hiei looked at him, and Yusuke smirked, knowing the little koorime reached the depths of his head. " And I think He'll be the perfect addition." Kagome got little sweat drops on her head, a little scared of who was going to be in their group; after all, she was to fight along side with them.

" All right pretty boy, tell us, who is the master of fighting that shall be on our team?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing voice, just egging him on.

" Fine," He asked Kurama for the communicator and called Botan. " Botan, get here, I need a portal.

" Hullo Urimeshi, what bring you out here to the Maki? And who are yur pretty new friends?" Yusuke had taken them to the demon realm and they followed him until they came here. A rather large castle, where they found a hot red headed demon, with just one horn on his head, and a Scottish accent.

" Hey Jin, you know Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. This is also Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome." He said pointing to each person. " We came to see you, and ask you a question." Jin nodded his head vigorously, and grinned, bearing two little fang like teeth. Kagome and Sango, well, even though they were experienced fighters, they still were girls, and blushed a bit. (Come on, who WOULDN'T?)

" OK, shoot, I got all day," Jin stated, his usual speed still activated. (In short, he talks fast.).

" Ok, well, I was wondering, well, um, you know the dark tournament, well, um, we were wondering…" Yusuke babbled, and seemed not able to finish the sentence, afraid to put his friend in danger. Kagome stepped up to him and pushed Yusuke out of the way. Jin was only a little taller then Her, so she had to look up.

" We want you to join us in the second dark tournament." Kagome said. Jin grinned, but you could tell that he was a bit nervous.

" I don't know, I only team up with the strongest people." He said, looking at everyone.

" Haha, funny, Jin, we know your fooling around, besides, and it's all of us, minus those two." Yusuke said pointing at Sango and Miroku, who were still fuming.

" I bet he's scared, probably not that strong at all." Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome glared at him, so did everyone else, except Jin.

" Really, how about we settle that then, you, me, fighting to see if I'm strong enough." Jin said, grinning from one pointy ear to the other. Inuyasha growled at the optimistic Demon.

" Fine, how 'bout now, I got all day."

" But not all of us do Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded. " Can't it be later?"

BEEP BEEP

The communicator started ringing from Kurama's pants. He jumped, being interrupted from a conversation with Hiei. Though it wasn't long, He had gone deep in thought about a question the Koorime had asked. He took it out and answered it.

" Who is it?" Kuwabara asked.

" Hello Koenma" Kurama said. " What, now?! Fine." Kurama hung up and put it back into his pants pockets. " Koenma says he wants to talk to us all, but doesn't want to interrupt the fight. He'll be here in a couple of…" At that moment a pop was heard and a teen form of Koenma appeared. " Seconds."

" Hello, don't mind me, I just have to talk to a few people." Koenma said, dragging Yusuke and Hiei away to a secluded area.

With Koenma

" OK, I wanted to tell you two, well, eventually everyone, but they all seemed busy, so I'll tell you two, that the Second dark tournament, because of the rules, you are allowed 2 extras, incase some of you, well, die" He said with a gulp.

" Well, I don't think we'll… Koenma, don't move." Yusuke said, looking past him to a tree. They were facing away from a huge lake, and in front of them was a large tree with a demon in it. Hiei took out his sword, and Yusuke got ready to use his spirit gun. Koenma just looked at the tree, scared because normally, they would have just killed the demon, but they were hesitating.

" The spirit energy seems slightly familiar." Hiei mentioned. The figure moved slightly, and they got a glimpse at it. By the figure, they saw it was a female demon, and was normal height.

" What is it?" Koenma asked. Then she jumped. Since she was high in the air, the landing would be behind them. Doing a flip, she produced a long sword, from her hand? Yusuke and Hiei got ready to attack, but stopped, when she jumped into the large lake.

" WHAT?" Yusuke yelled. They turned around to see what she was doing, but the water was too murky to see in it. " Why would anyone want to swim in that?" then a large tidal wave was created and the wave crashed over them, making them all wet. They looked over, and saw a large serpent withering in front of them. Hiei took a step forward, about to kill the demon, when a voice called out.

" NO! Don't." she yelled out. Another demon came out of the water, a FEMALE demon. She had short navy hair with two longer strands of hair framing her face that were a lighter blue. She had a black halter on and jean shorts that were wet. They watched her come up to the demon.

" Hey, your that Kitsune girl from school!" Yusuke said, pointing accusingly at her.

" Yes, now shut up." She said, teeth clenched. She kneeled down to the demon and picked up the demon by its neck. " Where is it?" She asked demandingly. The demon started to thrash about, so she squeezed harder. " Tell me now." The demon glowed, making everyone's eyes close, and transformed into its human/demon form. It was green, and had black hair, but was still handsome. It opened its hand to revel a small silver ring. She took it and, with one blow of the sword she had in her hand, killed it.

" What was that about?" Koenma asked. The girl looked at the three of them, and smiled, which was different to the glare she had given the demon.

" Sorry, he stole something precious to me. I couldn't let him get away with it." She said, putting the ring on. " By the way, if you forgot, I'm Nikki." She said, drawing some hair from her face.

" Why's the ring so precious?" Yusuke asked. The ring had a very intricate design, a small rose, with its vine and little thorns making up the ring part.

" My mother gave it to me before she died." Nikki said, and brought out her hand to Koenma. " I haven't formally introduced myself to your friend. I'm Nikki Yumaghati." Koenma took the hand and shook it.

" Koenma. Nice to meet you."

" Ok, Nikki, you kinda interrupted something Koenma was talking about. Do you think you could go over there, the others are there." Yusuke said, pushing her along.

" FINE! You don't have to push me!"

With the others

" What was that all about?" Kagome asked, looking in the direction the 3 had gone. Kuwabara and Kurama had a puzzled look about them, why had he taken Yusuke and Hiei alone?

" Who cares, lets get this fight on." Inuyasha said, looking at Jin, who was still grinning.

" Ok, come and get me doggy." Jin teased as he flew into the air. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood there, mouth agape. He was just a little speck in the sky!

" Lets see how he handles this." Inuyasha said, taking out the Tetsigua.

" NO! Inuyasha, if you do, you could kill him!" Kagome yelled to him, now realizing the dangers involved. All of a sudden a giant tornado started to appear, and headed down toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his sword at the tornado and stopped the tornado from coming any closer.

With Jin

Jin looked down at his tornado, and saw it being destroyed. Smirking, he thought he might have met a demon worth his time, other then Yusuke. He then got ready to go back down to the ground.

" That Inuyasha is one strong demon." He said to no one in particular. Hearing something he turned around, and saw a demon coming at him! But, it was facing backwards?! " Hey, watch out there!" He yelled to the demon. It turned around, and screamed as the two of them came crashing down. A few more screams were heard from down below, and then they hit ground. A giant crater surrounded them. Jin felt the demon on top of him, and felt it get up.

" Ow, what happened?" She said. Then looked down, saw she was on top of another demon, jumped, and was instantly on the other side of the crater. " I'M BEING ATTACKED!" She screamed. Jin sat up and looked at her.

" What are you talking about? You're the one who flew into me!" He yelled back.

" PERVERT! **BASH **" Sango screamed, hitting the houshi over the head.

" I'm so confused…" The girl said, holding her head. Kuwabara came down and pointed at her with one ugly finger.

" You're the girl from school who almost committed suicide!" He said, voice in aw at how she could be here.

" And you're the boy from school who's afraid of mice!" She said right back. Kuwabara looked at her, turned his head a few times, and whispered to her.

" How did you find out?" He asked.

She whispered right back at him, " That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

" I told her Kuwabara, I didn't know it was a secret!" Kagome yelled to him from the top of the hole. Kuwabara sat down, tears streaming from his face, chanting ' I'm ruined' over and over again.

" What were you doing in the sky anyways?" Kurama asked, appearing next to Kagome. The girl looked down, and back up, tears in her eyes.

" I can't find Nikki." She said, fake tears coming from her violet eyes. " I WANT NIKKI!!!!!!!!!"

" Shut up baby before you give us all a headache." The girl looked up and saw Nikki, standing at the edge of the ditch. One second she was in front of Kuwabara, the next she was in front of Nikki. " Why are you here Sana?" Nikki asked.

" I want to know why you're both here!" Hiei said, coming from behind Nikki. Koenma and Yusuke were next to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, making intros. Nikki jumped and fell into the ditch.

" Ow." She said. Sana started telling Hiei the entire situation, from breakfast, to now. " That's right, no one help me, I'm just alone, in a ditch, with no one helping me up. I'll just get up myself…" Nikki started rambling. A hand came out of nowhere, and she took it, looking up to see a hot red headed demon. " Thanks. My names Nikki." She said, dusting some dirt off herself.

" Jin, and no problem " Jin said, smiling at Nikki.

" JIN! THE FIGHT IS NOT OVER!" the grinning stopped…

DONE W/ CHAPTER!

OMG that was the longest chapter I've written, ever! 8 PAGES!!!!!! Yes, I know, the drama, then funny stuff, then all this stuff, I just couldn't stay with one emotion, especially because my sister (Sana in story) wanted to be in this chapter. IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter I will be posting the NEW PAIRINGS! I repeat NEW PAIRINGS!!! For all that will be happing in other chapters, I MUST change the pairings. I also find it hard to write some fluff between 2 characters who I'm not very familiar with. But there will be some of the same pairings. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE IMPORTANT!!!

review please…I would like to have 63 possibly…


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY IF YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED, BUT FOR REASONS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY, THOSE WILL BE THE NEW PAIRINGS!!!!!!!! Please make a comment, I would like to have 70 reviews, 65 at the least…

TO MY SISTER! I'm sorry about the big fight we had…I didn't mean anything that I said to you. This chapter is dedicated to you. (LOSER!) lol…

Chapter 12

By Inuchick13

Unfortunately, the fight WAS over, and a new one had begun. After Kagome had convinced Inuyasha not to fight, Sana started to be really hyper again. Going from person to person and asking them questions about them non-stop, Sana came to Kurama, the last person.

" HI! Are you really a demon like me? My sisters a fox demon too! What kind of Kitsune demon are you? Do you like anyone? How old are you? Is your hair natural? Mine is!" Sana said, talking super fast.

" I have a question for you." Kagome asked, getting her off Kurama's back.

" REALLY! I love questions, ask me anything…" She said excitedly, sitting in front of Kagome.

" How old are YOU?" Sana looked at her hand; everyone saw fingers going up, one at a time…

" Two hundred and sixty seven." She said at last. " About 14 in human years!" Everyone fell to the ground, surprised she was only one year younger then them.

" Yet she acts like she's 9." Nikki said, making everyone look at her. " She's been spoiled, and is an idiot."

" I am not." Sana said, pouting. " Besides, your miss grumpy, so I'd rather be hyper then be boring." Stepping up to Nikki. A 'fire' surrounded the two as the verbal battle continued, and the others were oblivious to the two.

" I'm only grumpy because I have to deal with you all day. Dad is never around, your mom is always getting drunk, so I'm stuck, with you, and your stupidness! It's enough to drive any sane person mad!!!" Nikki said, yelling at her half sister.

" Dad is working all the time, and my mom is NEVER drunk. You just don't like her so you blame HER for everything!"

" Your naïve Sana. You don't know HALF the things that go around here. You don't know anything about me, because your to busy being all miss cheerful, trying to be a silly school girl when your not!"

" I have to have all the cheerfulness because you have none. I NEED to be cheerful, because I can't STAND it when you're like this. You say I don't know anything about what's going on, when really I do. I know these things! I KNOW why you cry, I KNOW why you hate me, I KNOW why your mom left, I…" That's all that came out of her mouth when a hand came at her. Nikki's right hand connected with Sana's left cheek, leaving a bright red mark. Everyone stared at the two siblings, and watched when Nikki ran away. Sana touched her face, and then sat down.

" Sorta reminds you of a certain demon and brother…" Miroku whispered to Sango, looking in Inuyasha's direction. Sango nodded her head and saw Kagome go up to her.

" Sana, are you ok?" She asked, sitting down next to her. Sana stood up and nodded her head.

" Yea, I just need to be alone for a minute." She said and walked in the other direction Nikki went.

" Wow, now there's sibling rivalry." Yusuke mentioned when she was gone.

" Maybe someone should go after the two?" Koenma said. Everyone nodded there head and looked at him, eyes glowing manically.

" What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

" Why do I always have to play mediator?" Koenma mumbled, pushing a tree branch away.

" Maybe because you're a prince?" A voice ahead of him said. He looked up and saw Nikki sitting at the waters edge, her feet in the water, head turned around. Koenma stuttered a bit and finally chocked out some words.

" How did you find out I was Prince Koenma?"

"I may live in the human world, but I'm not THAT clueless as to who's ruling what." She said. She turned around, and Koenma saw her hand come up to her face. Most likely whipping a tear away. " Why are you here?" She said finally.

" Um, well," Koenma said scratching the back of his head, " The others thought it would be a good idea to come check up on you and your half sister…" He saw her nod her head ok, and heard a sniff. She turned her face around and smiled, lightly.

" Sorry about this, I normally don't cry in front of people I don't really know." She said, laughing a bit. " But I've been going through a lot lately, and then this…" she said, turning her head around but looking at the lake. Koenma took a couple steps closer, a bit uncomfortable. " I'm probably boring you anyways, so if you want to just leave, then its fine with me." She said in a small voice. She looked away and clenched her eyes to try to stop crying, when she heard a rustle of cloths. She looked over, startled, and saw Koenma sitting down looking at her.

" Why would I do that?" he said, smiling. That was all Nikki needed to start again. She broke down crying in Koenma's arms. Soon, she fell asleep, head on his shoulder.

" Wonder where they are?" Kuwabara asked, kicking some dirt into the air. Everyone was sitting in a circle, looking at the dirt. Well, mostly everyone. Hiei was in a tree, looking at something, and Kagome was sitting away from the group, deep in thought.

" Yes, they have been gone awfully long." Miroku said, and earned a bump on the head from Sango. " What, I only said…"

" Knowing you, it was what you were implying." Sango said, putting her weapon away. Inuyasha smirked, and Hiei looked at them like they were crazy. Kagome stood up sat down next to the fire that was now crackling.

" Some one should also check up on Sana." She said looking the direction that she had left.

" I'm not doing it." Inuyasha and Yusuke said at the same time. Everyone looked at each other and realized none of them really wanted to do it.

" How bout we draw straws." Kurama said. Everyone nodded his or her head, everyone except the Inu-gumi (translated: Inu-group). " Don't tell me, you don't know how to draw straws." Sango sighed and nodded.

" Afraid not. Sorry." She looked down, so did the other in embarrassment.

" Well, who then?"

Like it, or not?


	13. NEW PAIRINGS! IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT! READ!

Ok, for my purposes with the story, I MUS changes some of the pairings. The original pairings are below…

**ORIGINAL**

Sana and Hiei (Sana is my sister)

Kagome and Kurama

Sango and Yusuke

Inu-yasha and Boton

Kikyo and Naraku

Kuwabara and Yukina

Miroku and no one

Nikki and Koenma (I'm Nikki )

**NEW!!!!**

Sana and Hiei

Kagome and Kurama

Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Kikyo (Don't worry, You wont even hear about her…)

Kuwabara and Yukina

Yusuke and Keiko

Nikki and Koenma

SORRY IF YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED, BUT FOR REASONS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY, THOSE WILL BE THE NEW PAIRINGS!!!!!!!! Please make a comment!


End file.
